Belum Jodohmu Nak!
by Uki The Great
Summary: Pungguk merindukan bulan versi moderen. One-sided Ichiruki. Cerita ini hanyalah fanfiksi semata, apabila terjadi kesamaan dengan pelaku, tempat, dan peristiwa, hal itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Don't like? Don't review! AU (bukan cerita maho)


**Disclaimer**

Kubo Tite, masa iya Uki yang buat?

**Warning : non EyD,OOC yang sudah jelas-jelas nongol, humor garing yang kebangetan, dan kata2 yang membingungkan**

" **Merokok dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, kanker paru-paru, impotensi dan gangguan pada kehamilan dan janin!"**

**...**

**Belum Jodohmu Nak!**

An abal-abal fanfiction by Uki The Great

**...**

Siang-siang, itu rombongan cowok-cowok ga elit angkatan 2010 pada ngumpul di bawah pohon besar deket auditorium. Sebagian nyemil keripik, ada juga yang ngantuk abis kelar ngumpulin tugas –asal jadi dan asal kumpul– pas-pasan plus mepet di tenggat waktu yang dikasih sama dosennya, itu juga pake mohon-mohon ma dosen yang udah eneg duluan liat mereka. Ada yang sibuk kirim-kiriman pesan ma yayangnya, ada yang asyik selka –_self camera– _dengan latar belakang itu pohon keramat yakin deh bentar lagi itu foto bakal ada di sosial media, ada yang asyik dengerin lagu sambil godain cewek lewat, ada juga yang pas-pus-pas-pus ngerokok ga putus-putus kayak kereta api batubara jaman dulu. Cuma ngerokok lho ya, bukan ngegelek. Biar kata orang-orang mereka itu preman kampus lah, cowok-cowok berantakan lah, Madesu lah, Nasakom lah, dan entah panggilan apa lagi yang sarat sindiran nan memprihatinkan yang disematkan ke mereka, tapi mereka belom berani nyoba yang macem-macem. Paling jauh baru nyoba ngutil di mini market, itu juga ujung-ujungnya bayar di kasir gara-gara yang jagain kasir mbaknya cantik, sekalian ngajak kenalan gitu.

Depan auditorium rame bener. Parkiran penuh ma mobil –dari yang biasa-biasa aja sampe yang waow luar biasa– yang nganterin wisudawan dan wisudawati yang hari ini rencananya resmi dapetin gelar dan angkat kaki dari universitas. Ga cuma diramein sama anggota keluarga wisudawan dan wisudawati yang ga dapet jatah undangan, yang jualan juga banyak. Tuh ada barisan stand tukang foto yang rapi berjejer deket parkiran motor, ada yang jualan es,ada mamang-mamang yang jualan makanan, yang jualan balon, yang jualan bunga, sampe ada sales motor yang nekat menyusup diantara puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang yang berseliweran di momen bahagia nan membanggakan ini. Selain itu ga ketinggalan, para mahasiswa ma mahasiswi belum lulus yang kepengen ikutan ngerayain dan foto-foto bareng ma temen-temennya yang wisuda hari ini. Termasuk rombongan sirkus yang udah diceritain ma paragraf di atas. Ga cuma manusia, para binatang juga hadir. Burung-burung gereja pada dateng ngincer makanan jatoh yang nyecer di jalan, kucing-kucing yang ntar bakalan perang rebutan sisa isi nasi kotak, dan lalat-lalat nakal yang ga pernah absen kalo nyium bau makanan, bau sampah dan bau busuk mahasiswa yang belom mandi. Ributnya? Jangan ditanya deh.

"Nji, ni acara pake lama banget ya?" tanya Shuuhei, yang sebenernya angkatan sepuh di antara mereka. Padahal daripada ikutan nongkrong, ngapa ga ngerjain skripsinya yang dari taon atu masih jalan di tempat di bab tiga? Itu anak kan bentar lagi kena pemutihan.

"Tauklah Bang! Di dalem pada ritual enteng jodoh kali," jawab Renji asal. Tuh anak ga ada sopan-sopannya ngomong ma kakak tingkat, noleh juga ngga. Asyik bener mainan uler-uleran di hape sambil ngerokok.

"Ga pake ritual enteng jodoh kali. Mungkin dikasih seminar motivasi," jawab Chad si penggemar acara motivasi diri, kalem sambil masukin keripik ke mulut. Ga sadar tu keripik ada semutnya gara-gara ditaro pas bener di bawah pohon. Chad ga ngerokok bareng temen-temennya. Kata orang sakti yang kemaren-kemaren ditemuin, kalo mo lulus Chad kudu berenti ngerokok sampe 5 bulan purnama lagi trus berhenti makan mie instan favorit dia. Si bongsor emang demen bener ma yang namanya mie, kalo disuruh milih antara mie ma cewek, doi jelas milih mie. Kasian Chad, berapa hari ini nelangsa ga makan tu makanan kebangsaan. Di tasnya ada sebungkus mie rasa kari ayam yang bakal dikeluarin dan dipandangin lama-lama kalo Chad tiba-tiba kangen sama mie. Ga peduli kalo dicap ga waras ma orang-orang, tu bonsor bakal terus nyosorin bibirnya ke bungkus mie.

"Pala gue masih nyut-nyutan gara-gara begadang ngerjain tugas. Masih berapa jam lagi sih?" sewot Grimmjow. Ngomongnya sakit kepala, tapi masih sempet-sempetnya ngintipin celana dalem cewek yang lewat barengan ma Keigo. Sohib sehidup-sematinya, Ulquiorra, udah mendarat duluan di pulau mimpi. Si Ulqui, begitu dia biasa dipanggil, tidur dengan mulut kebuka. Praktis lalat-lalat pada hepi nyamperin dia.

"Sabar dikit Gan, paling bentar lagi juga kelar. Sante aja ma men," sahut Kira yang dari tadi ngaca ma selka mulu. Maklum, cuma dia aja yang rajin ngurusin muka, keluar jerawat sebiji aja hebohnya sampe se kecamatan. Itu anak sekarang selka masang pake pose ajaib sambil bibirnya agak dimonyongin, minta dikatain sekseh.

"Kalo sejam setengah lagi belom kelar, gue cabut ya?" tanya Mizuiro. Doi baru aja nyentuh tombol kirim,buat ngirim pesan ke salah satu yayangnya yang anak baru fakultas ilmu keguruan jurusan biologi.

"Mo kemane?" tanya Renji.

"Kuliah Manpas jam 2 ntar," jawab tu anak.

"Bukannya lo udah ngulang semester pendek kemaren?" tanya Keigo.

"Iye, tapi dosennya Si Cabe Rawit Soi Fon. Dikasih E lagi gue."

"Kan emang dia yang megang Manpas. Mo ngulang berapa kali juga, kalo dosennya dia ya E mulu lah. Siapa suruh lo taon kemaren ketauan ngepek? Lagian udah sukur-sukur dapet C, ngulang malah dapet E mulu."

"Gyahahahaha, kali ini beda, Sob. Gue pindah kuliahnya ke jurusan sebelah," kata Mizuiro.

"Emang bisa pindah? Gue aja D udah sujud sukur sampe jidat berdarah,"Grimmy, nama panggilan barunya dari si yayang Neliel, ngembat rokoknya Renji.

"Jiah! Ga tau dia. Kan gue konsul ma pengelola akademik trus bikin surat permohonan pindah kelas," jelas tu anak, bangga mode on. Berasa paling pinter di antara beruk –eh sohib-sohibnya.

"Eh? Dikabulin tuh?"

"Ya iyalah. Bang Komamura di bagian akademik kan udah jadi sohib gue."

Mendadak sepi sebentar. Mizuiro dapet telepon dari yayangnya yang masih anak SMA. Renji ngulang lagi mainan uler dari level satu gara-gara game over pas mainan sambil nyambi denger Mizuiro ngomong mesra duile ma yayangnya. Ulqui mendadak bangun batuk-batuk gara-gara kesedek lalet. Shuuhei bareng ma Grimmy dan Keigo sibuk nyuit-nyuitin cewek semok yang kebetulan lewat. Kira ga peduli ma kelakuan 3 orang sohibnya, masih sibuk selka-selka trus diunggah ke fesbuk. Sementara Chad sibuk ngeliatin tukang balon.

"... Si Ichigo beneran lulus tepat waktu ya," gumam Chad, tapi suaranya kenceng bener.

"Iye. Bareng ma Rukia pula," timpal Renji yang lagi-lagi game over gara-gara mukul lalet.

"Gesit juga tu anak," tukas Grimmy sambil dadah-dadahan ma rombongan anak baru.

"Bener," bales Ulqui, ikut dadah-dadahan.

"Kampret dah tu jabrik. Berani bener lulus duluan!" gerutu Shuuhei, doi ikutan dadah-dadahan juga.

**...**

Yang lagi diomongin sekarang lagi duduk ga diem di kursinya, persis kayak orang kena ambeien. Bokapnya sih ga liat gara-gara duduk di tribun lantai 2 persis pas di atas barisan wisudawan ma wisudawati fakultas anak lelakinya semata wayang. Ichigo kepengen ngelepas ni setelan toga ma jas yang udah dari tadi bikin gerah, doi takut kena biang keringat secara kulitnya rada sensitif. Bolak-balik ganti posisi duduk, sumpah kepengen bener Ichigo nyoba posisi nungging di kursi, siapa tau bisa adem. Tetangga duduknya kiri-kanan ikutan gerah gara-gara Si Jabrik duduknya ga mau diem. Kalo aja Ichigo noleh ke belakang, pasti keliatan tuh dosen, sekaligus PA-nya dia, yang ngawasin kloter ke 231 fakultas ndelik tajem ke arah dia. Pak Zaraki kepengen bener ngasih jitakan mautnya ke Ichigo. Tapi dalem hatinya, Pak Zaraki kagum berat plus ga percaya kalo Ichigo bisa lulus tepat waktu. Pasalnya, pas pertama kali Ichigo minta tanda tangan buat KRS, Pak Zaraki udah dapet firasat klo doi bakal ketemu Ichigo sampe tu jabrik kena pemutihan. Kali ini prediksi si dosen salah, tapi ga apa-apa lah daripada mesti ketemu muka ma Ichigo selama 7 tahun. Di rumah, istrinya udah nyiapin tumpeng buat selametan.

Temen-temen rombongan elit angkatan 2010 yang wisuda hari ini juga pada ga percaya. Toshiro, yang dari tahun pertama udah ngeremehin dia, sampe mesti jungkir balik salto dan koprol 7 kali trus lari keliling lapangan bola saking ga percayanya kalo doi lulus barengan Ichigo. Dosen PA-nya Toshiro juga kaget, dikiranya anak bimbingannya kuliah ga bener sampe mesti lulus bareng Ichigo. Padahal ya Bu, si Toshiro ni kuliah bener-bener kok. Tiap hari dateng ke kampus ga peduli meski tanggal merah, ikut 3 UKM, kalo di kelas selalu duduk di depan, ngumpul tugas ga pernah sampe mepet waktunya –dikerjain bener-bener dan sepenuh hati pula– udah gitu skripsinya punya tema ajib bener. Beda banget dah ma Ichigo. Anak-anak yang lain? Pada kayang semua pas tau Ichigo lulus bareng mereka.

Emezing bener.

Ichigo emang berhasil lulus tepat waktu meski dengan indeks kumulatif 2,75. Standar lah. Biar sering bareng ma rombongan Nasakom, sebenernya doi punya otak yang lumayan. Sayang aja banyak malesnya. Kalo diselidiki ya, Ichigo sebenernya ga niat mo lulus cepet-cepet. Doi pinginnya paling ngga wisuda 6 atau 3 bulan sebelum pemutihan. Kan keren tuh kalo disebut sebagai 'Penantang Terakhir'? Tapi nasib berkata lain kalo cinta pertama dateng menghampiri.

Biar punya muka yang lumayan, badan oke kenceng terbentuk, tinggi nyampe 180an cm, dan bokapnya dokter, Ichigo ini dari mulai dari mainan enjot-enjotan di TK sampe nongkrong di belakang kampus buat ngerokok sama main gaple ini ga pernah tuh kenal yang namanya pacaran. Kalo ditanya soal cinta, doi bakal nyontek definisi cintanya Shakespeare. Meski rada rajin beli majalah bokep doi pegangan tangan ma cewek juga kagak pernah, paling juga pegangan tangan ma almarhumah nyokapnya pas nyebrang jalan, itu juga jaman doi masih bocah. Tapi semua berubah sejak doi ngambil MKDU Kewarganegaraan di semester 2. Sepele sih sebetulnya, cinta pada waktu absen jalan dioperin.

**...**

Ceritanya nih, Ichigo yang terpaksa duduk di barisan depan rada tengahan, gara-gara Chad lupa ngamanin bangku di barisan belakang. Sempet ngedumel tuh anak pas tau bangku belakang yang harusnya jadi haknya malah didudukin ma Shuuhei yang ngulang ni matkul, misuh-misuh dia pas tau mesti duduk bareng rombongan pinter-pinter. Temen-temennya pada ngetawain kagak ada simpati-simpatinya, seneng bener liat tu jabrik mati kutu duduk di depan. Mo main kucing-kucingan denger lagu pake _headset_ ga bisa, soalnya Pak Tousen yang jadi dosen pengasuh Kewarganegaraan ngelarang adanya jaket ataupun kardigan pas kuliah dia. Mo SMS-an juga ga bisa, kan ni ruangan makin ke belakang naik ke atas mana bangku dia persis depan-depanan ma tu dosen galak, bisa ketauan lah dia. Ga mau ambil resiko, Ichigo pasrah duduk anteng masang muka datar plus nahan ngantuk. Siap-siap buat yang terburuk.

Nah, rupanya sebelah doi tuh ada Rukia si Ratu Kampus yang mungil manis, tajir ma punya otak encer. Pas absen jalan dijalanin, Rukia ngoper tu absen jalan ke Ichigo. Dikasih senyum manis mautnya Rukia, jelas Ichigo kalah KO klepek-klepek, ini rahasia ya. Ichigo bengong aja sampe bolpoinnya jatoh, dan lagi-lagi Rukia ngasih senyum mautnya, minjemin bolpoinnya ke Ichigo. Mendadak bloon beneran dia, sampe ga sadar kalo Rukia yang ngoperin absen jalan itu ke belakang. Bak seorang malaikat, Rukia juga nitipin KK –kartu kuliah– dia ma Ichigo ke ketua angkatan, Si Toshiro, buat dikumpul di meja dosen. Ada bidadari cantik imut-imut, meski dadanya rata, di samping jelas bikin Ichigo ga konsen. Sejak itu Ichigo selalu kepikiran ma Rukia.

Karena selalu kepikiran, Ichigo jadi kepengen sekelas terus ma tu cewek. Karena ga mungkin Rukia ngulang kelas, makanya Si Jabrik yang setengah mampus berusaha biar bisa barengan. Walo kebanyakan panen nilai C, doi ga peduli. Dan meski bisa sekelas, karena pengalaman sama ceweknya itu nol, ga ada perubahan sama sekali. Ichigo ga berani-berani juga meski cuma buat nyapa atau balikin bolpoinnya Rukia yang belum juga dibalikin dari semester dua. Asli, sukses besar buat bikin rombongan sirkus ngetawain Ichigo ga tanggung-tanggung. Parahnya, pas semester 5 santer kedenger gosip kalo Rukia jadian ma Ashido Kano dari fakultas sebelah. Dan pengecutnya Ichigo, bukannya ngelabrak Ashido karena dia yang duluan kesengsem Rukia, malah bikin status di fesbuk: _Kutunggu Jandamu_ plus ngunggah foto _close up_ mukanya yang nelangsa. Alhasil, tu rombongan sirkus jadiin sohibnya bulan-bulanan buat diketawain, udah gitu disebar-sebarin pula. Kalo ada acara _stand up comedy_ di kampus, pasti ada satu atau dua _comic_ yang jadiin kisah Ichigo sebagai dasar bahan lawakan.

Belum selesai di situ, Ichigo ketar-ketir pas semester 6. Padahal doi mo sante-sante aja di semester akhir tapi ga bisa pas tau Rukia udah lulus ujian proposal. Bak disamber geledek tengah hari bolong, Ichigo melongo ngeliat Rukia yang pake setelan item putih keluar dari ruang sidang bareng Toshiro _and the gank_. Pulang ke rumah, nyaris doi nenggak racun serangga, sayangnya rumahnya udah pake pengusir serangga yang elektrik yang kalo nganggur bisa dipake buat main badminton depan rumah. Sempet berantem dan rebutan ma tukang cucinya gara-gara mo nenggak deterjen cair, Ichigo akhirnya lari ke rumah sohib sejak SMPnya, ga lain dan ga bukan itu Si Chad. Pas malam ujan-ujan, kayak pilem bollywood.

Sambil dengerin sohibnya curhat, Chad nepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo tanda ikut prihatin. Sayangnya, adegan itu malah disalahtafsirkan ma kakeknya Chad, si kakek malah ngira cucunya maho. Keruan abis itu tensinya kumat trus kena stroke. Lupain dulu si kakek yang salah paham, Chad abis itu ngajak Ichigo nonton videonya Mario Tega, saat itu lah Ichigo dapet pencerahan. Untunglah doi kaburnya ke rumah Chad. Coba kalo ke rumah Renji, Keigo atau Shuuhei, malah yang ada ntar diajakin nonton video bokepnya Miruku Moriyama bukannya insyaf.

Besoknya Ichigo konsultasi sambil nangis-nangis ke PA-nya. Doi minta dikasih judul skripsi yang mudah, bisa dikerjain cepet, dan ga ribet. Oh sempet ribut ga karuan lah Pak Zaraki ini. Tapi demi mahasiswa bimbingannya, lebih tepatnya ga mo muntah liat Ichigo lama-lama di kampus, Pak Zaraki ngusahain Ichigo dapet dosen pembimbing yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, ga lain dan ga bukan dia adalah Pak Ukitake. Dengan pengerjaan skripsi yang ngebut luar biasa yang bikin si mahasiswa, PA, dan dosen pembimbingnya jungkir balik kepala jadi kaki dan kaki jadi kepala, akhirnya Ichigo dinyatakan lulus saat sidang komprehensif dan bisa wisudaan bareng ma pujaan hati. Bener-bener keajaiban.

**...**

Balik ke acara wisuda, Ichigo udah garuk-garuk kegatelan gara-gara biang keringat. Lama bener nungguin giliran doi buat maju ke depan rektor, abis itu rektor nukar posisi kunciran toganya. Maklum aja yang diwisuda hari ini ada kira-kira seribuan orang dan fakultas Ichigo termasuk fakultas bontot. Rukia sih udah duluan bareng Toshiro _and the gank_ dan rombongan elit fakultas lain pan mereka lulus _cum laude_ ga kayak Ichigo yang pas-pasan. Duduknya aja misah, Rukia duduk nun jauh di depan deket dekan, Ichigo duduk nun jauh di belakang. Urung sudah niatnya buat motoin Rukia, dari tadi yang kena jepret malah kepalanya Isane mulu

Tluk.

Akhirnya Bapak Rektor Yamamoto mindahin kunciran toganya Ichigo. Nyaris banget tu jabrik teriak kesenengan tapi keburu ngeliat Pak Zaraki melotot ngasih intruksi buat cepet-cepet balik ke kursi. Mau ga mau, Ichigo mesti nurut. Jasa siapa coba dia bisa wisuda barengan ma Rukia kalo bukan jasa Zaraki Kenpachi, ? Pas balik ke tempat semula, Ichigo sempet nyuri-nyuri liat Rukia. Meski pake jubah item-item tanda kelulusan, Ichigo bisa ngeliat kerah kebaya kuning Rukia.

'Sungguh gila, dirimu tambah cantik dan menawan. Daku makin terpikat pada dikau,' Ichigo mencoba berpujangga dalam hati. Sayang, belum sempet ngabadiin Rukia dan toganya, Pak Zaraki udah ngedehem kenceng bener, cetar membahana. Balik badan lah Ichigo ga mau kena lemparan penggaris kayu, trus duduk sambil garuk-garuk sampe acara selesai. Paling ngga, doi bisa foto bareng Rukia pas bubaran ya ngga?

**...**

"Ichigo! Banzai! Banzai!"

"BANZAI! ICHIGO BANZAI!"

"SIALAN LU KAMPRET! BANZAI DAH!"

"BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!"

"Eh, Nyet. Abis ini lo traktir kita-kita ya!"

Apes bener. Rencana memang kita yang buat, tapi ga bakalan terlaksana kalo Tuhan berkehendak. Bukannya dia nyerbu Rukia biar bisa nembak atau foto bareng, malah Ichigo yang diserbu rombongan sirkus yang sejak pagi nungguin. Mana pake acara diangkat-angkat ma dilempar-lempar kayak karung beras lagi. Malu bener, mukanya merah sampe kayak rambut pilokkannya Renji. Sohib-sohibnya ga peduli walo yang diangkat malu setengah mati. Yang penting mereka hepi, malah abis itu mereka ngebopong doi ke kampus dan ngelempar Ichigo ke kolam depan fakultas mereka. Selagi Ichigo megap-megap kayak Ikan Koi minta makanan, bukannya nolongin malah pada sibuk motret dan ngerekam Ichigo Si Duyung Jadi-jadian. Dengan ponsel androidnya, Kira ma Mizuiro sukses langsung ngunggah ke yutub. Si kakak tingkat malah ngedorong balik Ichigo pake kaki biar nyungsep lagi ke kolam. Tega bener.

"Mampus lo! Siapa suruh lulus duluan!" kata Shuuhei.

"Nyet, traktirannya pizza aja ya?" Grimmy seenaknya nentuin lokasi makan-makan.

"Gila lo semua!" Ichigo jelas kesel. Dari ujung jubah sampe dalem kolornya basah semua, mana bau ikan lagi. Topi toganya ga tau jatoh di mana. Tu anak-anak ga peduli, yang penting Ichigo dijeburin.

"Kan kapan lagi kita semua mainan air di kolam pas wisuda kalo bukan sekarang?" Mizuiro ngeles.

"Ngapa lo ga ikutan nyebur sekalian!"

"Ntar juga nyebur kalo kita-kita wisuda," timpal Ulqui.

"Tapi sori ye, Sob. Kita wisudanya lamaan dikit, kan nunggu pemutihan," kata Renji.

"Kampret!"

"Ga apa-apa kok, lo masih ganteng biarpun kena lumut kolam," kata Kira. Si pirang ini malah terus ngabadiin momen ga berharga ini dari berbagai sisi.

"_Piece_, hehehehehehe." Chad malah nyengir ngasih tanda 'V' sambil terus nyorot pake _handycam_. Ichigo keruan ngerasa dikhianatin secara Chad itu temen sebangku sejak kelas 1 SMP.

"Yang bener itu '_peace_' bego!" Ichigo ngelempar katak yang kebetulan ikut kubangan bareng doi. Kayak ngerti perasaan Ichigo, si katak sukses nemplok ke mukanya Ulqui.

Bokapnya Ichigo sih ga peduli ma anak lelaki semata wayangnya yang udah kayak curut kecebur selokan. Dianya malah kelayapan ngecengin cewek-cewek trus foto-foto. Emang udah rencananya dari rumah mo foto bareng ma cewek-cewek muda trus dipacarin. Dulu waktu istrinya meninggal, Pak Isshin ini udah bersumpah ga bakal kawin lagi sampe anak sulungnya lulus kuliah. Itu kejadian udah lama banget, Ichigo aja baru masuk kelas 1 SD. Makanya kelakuannya sekarang kayak babon lepas dari kurungan. Liar, Gan! Kameranya udah siap dengan tambahan memori dan baterainya penuh. Sebodo amat kalo Ichigo ntar digantung ma tu rombongan sirkus, yang penting doi nyari cewek. Ga peduli klo sekarang ini perutnya itu buncit trus jenggotan, terus aja nyamperin cewek pake genit-genitan ma pegang-pegang dikit. Asik bener dah itu bapak.

Untung aja adek-adek ceweknya Ichigo ga ikut. Si kembar mesti masuk sekolah dan belajar bener-bener supaya bisa lulus ujian akhir nasional. Coba kalo ikut, bisa ngubur diri idup-idup saking malunya. Mendadak pada durhaka, ga ngakuin kalo yang bertindak liar itu bokap ma abangnya.

Orang-orang pada ngeliatin Ichigo ma sohib-sohibnya mainan air ma lempar-lemparan lumut. Adek-adek tingkat pada bisik-bisik, ada juga yang ikut ngambil foto. Temen-temen seangkatan yang belom lulus keki plus dongkol setengah idup liat Ichigo pake setelan jas ma jubah item-item yang diimpi-impikan. Mereka yang kuliah dengan niat bener-bener disalip di tikungan ma Ichigo yang kuliah cuma biar bisa liat Rukia. Sepanjang riwayat mereka sekelas ga pernah tuh pada ngerasa sumbangsih tu jabrik buat akademik mereka, yang ada juga Ichigo nyontek tugas ma kertas ujian mereka. Ngisi KRS aja doi nyontek, saking malesnya tu anak. Mana kalo ada tugas berkelompok, tu jabrik cuma nebeng nama doang, pas giliran presentasi langsung mingkem. Ditambah lagi suka minta kertas ma pinjem bolpoin, ga modal bener dateng ke kampus cuma bawa badan doang. Udah gitu lulusnya duluan pula! Gondok banget ga tuh?

Dosen-dosen juga pada ngeliatin. Kalo biasanya pasti pembantu dekan tiga bakal nyamperin tapi kali ini ngga. Sebagian malah tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai bergembira. Lepas satu dah tu rombongan sirkus yang udah kayak parasit dari kampus mereka yang tercintah. Yang sempet ngasih kuliah di kelasnya Ichigo, pada geleng-geleng kepala. Inget bener mereka ma kelakukan tengil tu rombongan sirkus kalo mereka lagi ngajar. Bagian akademik juga, hapal bener ma tu rombongan yang rajin ikut semester pendek tapi nilainya ga naik-naik. Semuanya jadi inget kerja keras Pak Zaraki selaku dosen PA-nya Ichigo. Ada ibu-ibu dosen yang nangis haru disusul ma dosen lainnya. Beneran loh! Baru kali semuanya jadi haru biru. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya kan pasti udah ada yang diceburin ke kolam trus maenan air bareng-bareng.

'Kalo sebiji aja bisa lulus tepat waktu, yang lain bakal nyusulnya cepet ga ya?' Nanao, salah satu mbak-mbak di bagian akademik sampe berpikir demikian.

Apa ada lagi ga rombongan sirkus yang mau bertobat? Sayangnya ngga, Mbak. Sisa anggota yang lain sepakat lulus pas pemutihan, biar Nanao yang ntar repot ngurusin berkas-berkasnya. Menurut dedengkotnya, Shuuhei, Nanao paling cantik kalo lagi repot ma marah-marah ngurusin orang-orang yang kena pemutihan. Muka marahnya itu lho, Sekseh! Apa lagi kalo udah merengut geram pengen nabok, katanya 'Moee'. Bener-bener kurang kerjaan tu cowok-cowok. Semangat Mbak!

**...**

Rombongan sirkus tambah semangat denger yang lain ikutan seneng. Ga cuma lumut, tanah di pot kembang juga dilempari ke Ichigo. Tambah ga karuan aja penampakan Ichigo, persis kecoa yang nyebur di septik tank. Ancur-ancuran. Ga terima dilempari sampe ga karuan kayak gitu, Ichigo bales ngelemparin mereka pake lumpur kolam. Cewek-cewek yang liat pada histeris takut kena. Kisruh, sampe-sampe satpam pada dateng, tapi abis itu pada ngelongo pas liat ada kebo kubangan di kolam maenan air ma kebo-kebo lainnya. Akhirnya tu bapak-bapak satpam malah mojok pas-pus-pas-pus ngerokok diem-diem. Eniwei, di tengah euphoria itu, clep aja ingetan Ichigo balik ke Rukia.

"Woy! Rukia mane?"

"Hah? Riruka? Tuh lagi liatin sambil fotoin kita. Gile, pahanya putih mulus coy!" jawab Keigo.

"Semprul! Gue nanya 'Rukia mana?' bukan Riruka! Dasar budeg!"

"Sori, ga fokus abis liat rok mini." Keigo malah cengar-cengir mesum.

"Gue ga liat," kata Ulqui.

"Nyet, abis ini karaokean yuk!" Bener-bener dah si Grimmy, ga peduli temennya lagi kebingungan.

"Coba lo tanya Isane noh!" usul Renji.

Ichigo merangkak naik dari kolam. Sumpah baunya ga karu-karuan. Pulang nanti mungkin bakal ngabisin sabun satu dus, buat ngilangin tu bau kolam. Tapi idung Ichigo udah tumpul kayaknya. Pede aja doi nyamperin Isane, padahal kepalanya penuh lumpur kolam, persis penampakan hantu kelelep sawah. Yang disamperin sih sebenernya mau kabur tapi keburu ketakutan lantaran paranoidnya kumat. Mana Renji _and the_ _gank_ ikutan nyamperin dia. Langsung deh Isane ngebayangin yang ngga-ngga. Isane ngelirik-lirik temen-temennya mo minta bantuan, sayang udah pada kabur duluan. 'Ga setia kawan lo pade!' Isane teriak dalem hati.

"Isane, lo tau sekarang Rukia ada di mana ga?"

"HA?" Isane ga mudeng.

"Lo liat Rukia ga?" Ichigo nanya lagi.

"O-oh oh, Ru-rukia?" Isane bener-bener lega. Doi ngira bakal mo dirampok trus diperkosa berjamaah ma tu rombongan bandit kampus. Amit-amit jabang bayi,jangan sampe kejadian!

"Iye Rukia! Masa gue nanyain di mana emak lo!" Ichigo melotot dan megangin pundak Isane. Jubahnya Isane jadi kena lumpur, beneran Isane nangis dalem hati. Soalnya doi cuma minjem tuh seperangkat toga gara-gara ga sanggup beli.

"Rukia sih udah pergi ama kakaknya, katanya mo ngurus visa," jawab Isane.

"Visa?" Giliran Ichigo yang ga mudeng.

"Emang Rukia mo bikin kartu kredit baru?" tanya Renji sok. Maklum doi ngerasa tau segalanya tentang Rukia, padahal cuma pernah deket pas masih TK.

"Bu-bukan!" Buru-buru Isane jawab.

"Terus visa apaan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Katanya mo lanjut kuliah lagi di Brekeley," jawab Isane.

"Apa? Rukia mo nikah lagi ma si Brekele?" Renji terkejut. Kayaknya kupingnya kemasukan lumpur.

"Brekele itu siapa?" tanya Mizuiro. Idem, lumpur kolam pasti yang jadi tersangka utama kasus budegnya rombongan sirkus.

"Bu-" Isane beneran mo ngejelasin ke rombongan yang cuma punya IQ setengah itu, tapi Ichigo udah keburu panik duluan. Ichigo malah udah ngacir mo ke auditorium, sambil nangis-nangis ga jelas. Orang-orang yang ga sengaja liat pada foto-foto, ngira ada penampakan alien. Temen-temen Ichigo ga ngejerin doi, malah ngejerin Isane buat diceburin ke kolam.

"RUKIAAA! JANGAN KAWIN MA BREKELEEEE!"

**END...?**

A/N: *Abal? Emang. Ga pake eyd? Iya. Ancur? Pastinya.

Susah juga pas uki nyoba pake bahasa kayak gini, kebiasaan pake bahasa yang bener kali ya. Kayakx juga humor uki blom balik lagi gara-gara bikin fic serius mulu belakangan ini. uki pernah liat foto wisudaan di jepang yang ga pake toga... uuuh tapi uki nekat tetep bikin ichi togaan meski settingx kayak indonesia. Ciao!*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kayaknya emang deh Ichigo belum berjodoh ma Rukia. Padahal dia udah nangis guling-guling supaya Pak Zaraki, Pak Ukitake ma Bu Shiouin mau ngasih rekomendasi buat ngirim registrasi ke Brekeley, dia udah jungkir balik salto depan-belakang ngerjain essai, dan udah nyaris mati kegigit lidahnya buat belajar bahasa sono. Udah gitu sujud mohon-mohon ma bokapnya supaya bisa sekolah di Amerika, tapi tetep aja ga ketemu Rukia. Nasib emang bener-bener seneng liat Ichigo jungkir balik kayak gini. Sebulan kuliah di sana baru sohibnya, Grimmy, _skype-_an ma doi dan bilang kalo Rukia ga jadi lanjut S2 di Brekeley. Katanya Rukia ga jadi ngirim aplikasi gara-gara masa paspornya udah kadaluawarsa trus kena sakit tipes, doi ga keburu nyelesein essainya. Grimmy dengan sadis ngetawain sohibnya yang kini seorang diri di negeri orang. Ngakak pol abis-abisan! Seneng bener ni cowok kalo temennya susah, asli ga ada baik-baiknya jadi temen.

Kayak es ketabrak Titanic, ancur hati Ichigo. Pecah berkeping-keping. Berapa hari ma berapa malem Ichigo nangis meraung-raung sampe tetangga-tetangganya ngira ada manusia serigala jadi-jadian. Sumpah, memprihatinkan bener. Kemaren aja petugas 911 dateng nyamperin buat ngecek keadaan doi. Untung petugasnya baek-baek ga marah pas yang ditemuin cuma sebiji duren-jeruk jadi-jadian yang lagi patah hati. Tu petugas ngasih Ichigo nomer psikiater, kali-kali Ichigo niat konsultasi, katanya gratis.

Sia-sia banget rasanya. Mo pulang juga ga bisa, bokapnya marah-marah pas denger Ichigo mo batalin kuliahnya. Si bapak yang lagi bulan madu ma bini barunya ngultimatum anak lelakinya buat keluar dari kartu registrasi keluarga ma daftar ahli waris kalo Ichigo berani pulang sebelum kuliahnya selesai. Dan si jabrik mesti lulus dengan gemilang. Katanya, "EMANGNYA NYEKOLAHIN ANAK JAUH-JAUH KE LUAR NEGERI TUH BAYARNYA PAKE DAON?!"

"Hiks... Hiks...Hiks...Rukiaaa..."

Ichigo nangis sesenggukan, yang ga ada pantes-pantesnya buat cowok seumuran doi, sambil nimang-nimang bolpoin Rukia yang belum juga dibalikin sejak jaman kuliah MKDU Kewarganegaraan. Masih ada 2 tahun sampe Ichigo selesai kuliah dan balik nyariin Rukia.

**END BENERAN**

**RnR** ^^


End file.
